Werewolf Pups Wouldn't Be So Bad
by Annabel de Lioncourt
Summary: Tonks makes a remark to Molly about her insult to Fred and George. Molly catches what she means right away with '...pups wouldn't be so bad' and prompts her to confess her feelings to a certin someone. cute fluff, light romance for a lonely evening.


Molly was yelling at her twins again for making a mess out of the cooking area of the kitchen. I didn't mind the way that Fred and George acted, I kind of thought that they were funny (at least more so than their rather uptight mother), but at the moment I just nodded while Molly said how horribly they were behaving. I was busy staring at Remus who was at the table with Sirius, Mad Eye and Bill talking about the latest Quidditch match; Sirius was lapping up any news of the outside world that he could get, Mad Eye complaining over the lack of security, Bill was doing the same but comparing it to the Gringotts goblins apathy for whether there was war or peace, but Remus was adding some rather random trivia on the country where the match was. Book people didn't usually get to me, but on him, intelligence was _sexy_ and nothing short of that.

"Honestly," Molly said in the end exsaspretly

"What?" I asked, drawing my attention momentarily away from the group of men.

"Fred and George; you'd think that they were raised by werewolves!" a common phrase when talking about unruly children (or men) but lately even this innocent (somewhat) remark made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

"Werewolf pups wouldn't be so bad," I said turning my gaze back to Remus.

For a half second I was deaf to the world; I had never considered having kids of my own one day; a friend or two of mine did already, both around my age of twenty four but still… even as Sirius said, he couldn't picture me in the order because he saw me like a kid still. Remus stood up for me though, he said I was young but I was smart and knew what I was doing…I wish I did now…_Merlin_…for a moment I was- I still was- thinking about having kids- children- with him. How much would I have to feel for him if I thought that? I've had my fair share of boyfriends; none could I even picture marrying let alone-…

"Well, Tonks," Molly said, waking me up from my reverie. "If any woman out there right now has the nerve and heart to raise werewolf pups, it'd be you." I turned to her with an innocent look, and she gave me a knowing grin.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I denied it. like I said I was twenty four, Remus was _thirty_ four, and the most uptight and proper person I knew: in other words, the odds of him falling to his knees in front of me and declaring his love for me, though romantic, was highly unlikely. I've know couples worse than an eleven year difference.

"Yes you do, you're completely besotted with him."

"With who?" I asked shrugging my shoulders like I had no idea, Molly lowered her voice and with a mischievous glint in her eyes that I could only describe as Fred/George-like

"With the only man over there that could give you werewolf pups"

"Molly!" I hissed, it was so out of her character to say that, that I was so stunned I didn't even have time to claim that she was wrong.

"Tonks, could you help me with the doxies in the other room before we start dinner," Molly said loudly; Remus looked up.

"Let me, Tonks hates doxies."

"No, Remus I got it" I said looking down, then following Molly to the drawing room.

"There aren't any doxies in here are there?"

"No, I didn't. Tonks, you and Remus only speak as colleagues, not even as friends," obviously she wasn't here when he, sirius and I, downed shots over a game of never have I ever. it wasn't anything strong, mind you, I had butter beer, remus had hot chocolate, and Sirius had firewhiskey (okay so he was drinking something strong, but he's better at handling it than either of us. Not talking about the first and last time I ever drank anything strong)

"Oh, we're friends, just not, well,"

"-what you'd like to be."

"Yeah…I don't know what to do Molly, I just meant that……oh Molly I love him so much and- Dear God, I sound like an idiot." I said cutting myself off.

"I'm just going to warn you, if he doesn't have you on his arm by Christmastime, I'm telling him for you."

"Don't! I- I'll come up with something."

_That night_

I asked Remus if we could have tea alone, because I said I didn't feel like leaving yet, and I made sure that Mad Eye had taken Sirius for a {giggles } walk so we were defiantly alone. ("_I'm not wearing a freaking DOG COLLAR" "Do you want to leave or not?" "Yes…just do me a favor and _don't_ let Snivellous in on this…hey, is that…a _camera! _%#^, Moody! Put that away")_

"why so intent on only us, my dear." Am I hearing things? No, no I'm not; he's called me that before, but I don't think it really means that much, he's just polite, I guess.

"Don't know, I felt like talking with you I-"

"Please don't say 'I guess' again, you say it too much."

"Sorry, I g- I mean," I thought about what I wanted to say, I didn't want to screw up, this could be my last shot. "Do you remember a little bit ago when Molly was ranting off about the twins again?" he smiled, he pretended that he didn't condone with a thing that the boys did, but I saw the sparkle in his eyes when they pulled off something good. He remembers what it was like to be a kid on the trickster side of the tricks, not the fooled adult.

"Yes, what about it?" could he talk any less?

"She said that they act like they were raised by werewolves."

"Oh." He shrugged, "I'm not insulted, it's a common saying."

"That's not it- I…I told her werewolf pups wouldn't be so bad." he gave me a bemused, if not curious look

"I know you like to stand up for her boys but I don't see how that was much of a comeback for them."

"It wasn't. I was just stating my opinion on the matter."

"What?"

"I guessed that the behavior of pups is inherited and if the behavior of the father was calm, I don't see why they would be otherwise, unless of course the mother was insane." Now he looked plain scared.

"Nymphadora, are you trying to tell me that you'd have children with-"

"You. yeah, I am. But not now, I mean maybe one day if we wanted- of course we'd get married first, but not yet. Before the kids though, or pups, or whatever I said- I- I should stop talking shouldn't I?" _what_ was I _thinking _

"This means that…"

"...that what?" I asked quietly.

"We've fallen for each other." I looked up; of all the possible responses I imagined, this was _not _one of them.

"Am I dreaming?"

"I hope not."

"Hallucinating?"

"I don't believe."

"Good. That's good…"

I had asked Mad Eye to keep Sirius out as long as possible, but when they got back, it was still earlier than I thought they would, and they walked right in on us lying back on the couch, I with my head at his chest, his arm around my back. Not making out, not kissing- just lying there. And in that moment that was all I wanted. Not marriage, not pups, not even snogging, just to be there. That was enough.

For tonight at least.

One step at a time.

**AN: so tell me what you thought. Oh yeah, I don't own this, forgot. This wasn't that hot one I was talking about either- Voldemort Advada Kadarva-ed it because JKR told him to.**

**PS did anyone else know that JKR said Lupin's one of her fave characters? I think that's why she invented Tonks, just so he wasn't alone, cuz I think it was totally obvious from the first time we saw them together that they were made for eachother **


End file.
